Today was a Fairytale
by readsalot8
Summary: Shane and Claire wake up the morning after they celebrate their one year and think about them as a couple. bad summary sorry! i don't any of this it all belongs to Rachel Caine and Taylor Swift. :


Claire's POV

I woke up in Shane's arms. I could tell he was awake because of the circles he was drawing slowly on my hips. We both stayed quiet though, I wonder if he's thinking about the same thing I am.

We celebrated our one year yesterday and on until today. One year of our lives together. I couldn't help but think of everything he has done for me. He has saved my life so many times. I know he will always protect me.

Shane talked my parents into letting me stay at the Glass House tonight instead of at their house; since he had "plans" that would run late. He picked me up at six to begin our date that he promised would beat all other dates.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

Everything was exactly right. It was all perfect. He was perfect.

_Today was a fairytale_

I felt self-conscious, the dress was kind of tight and nothing was working for me, but when he saw me is mouth dropped open. It really didn't make sense. I really look like crap even though I tried really hard to look good for this date. Shane, well Shane was a different story. He was gorgeous. He pulled me close for a long passionate kiss and time stood still.

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around_

I love him. I fall in love over and over every time I see him. When he kisses me I feel like I'm on fire.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
fell in love when I saw you standing there  
it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale  
it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale_

Shane's POV

Claire. What has this girl done to me? I've never been one for serious relationships, but here I am one year after we got together, holding this girl of my dreams. It still hasn't gotten old. Her smile makes me fly. She is so beautiful.

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

All of this, us together, it's what I live for now. Her sleeping in my arms. Her awake in my arms. Her kiss. Her smile. The way she looks at me. Everything about her. I could stay like this forever. I want, no I need this moment to last forever. Nothing can hurt me as long as she is okay.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah_

"Shane?" Claire mumbles as she stretches her arms and turns in my arms to face me.

"Well good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She smiles, the way she's smiling looks like she has a secret that she can't wait to share.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…" But I see her smile turn wicked.

She kisses me. There was so much in that kiss. Love. Lust. Passion.

"Well thank you." I whisper against her lips. "But what was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." I smile.

She laughed. "That date was amazing. This year has passed by so fast. I could never get tired of this… of us." She blushed and hid her head in my chest.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

"Don't hide that blush from me. That blush makes my day" I say honestly. There is no way she's been thinking the same thing I have.

She looks up at me and I'm drawn towards her. I kiss her and roll her onto her back. I hold my weight over her so I don't totally squish her. But she smiles against my lips and wraps her legs around my waist and rolls us over so my back is on the bed and she is straddling me. My heart is pounding, this kiss could be the death of me, it has so much love in it. Can Claire hear my heart? Maybe, she puts one hand on my chest placed right over my heart, smiling and giggling but never breaking this kiss. This moment should never end.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

Claire's POV

This kiss burns me through and through. This kiss, his kiss, it's like…

Shane's POV

I love Claire. One year is not enough with her. Twenty years will not be enough with her. I want this feeling until the day I die. I want today this… fairytale… this kiss, to last forever. This feeling it's like….

Claire and Shane's POV

Magic.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_


End file.
